The One
by Gigibeanie
Summary: Set just after the Season 5 finale. Stefan realises (thanks to Lexi) that he is in love with Caroline. She is the one that will be there for him, again and again. Basically my version of how Season 6 should begin! Steroline pairing.


**Title**: The One  
**Summary**: Set just after the Season 5 finale. Stefan realises (thanks to Lexi) that he is in love with Caroline. She is the one that will be there for him, again and again.  
**Fandom: **The Vampire Diaries**  
Pairing: **Steroline  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, and the slight words from the finale belongs to Caroline Dries and co.  
**AN**: I haven't written anything in the form of fanfiction in so long! So I'm just testing the waters, trying to get back into my creative mojo before third year of uni... eeek. So I thought I'd try my hand at Steroline after rewatching TVD from season one! Happy reading. Feel free to let me know what you think in a review! :

* * *

After everything, she was the one that was sat next to him. She was the one sat holding him against her chest as he silently sobbed for the loss of his best friend and the loss of his brother.

They would find a way to bring Damon back, Bonnie too. It was only a matter of time. Lexi however, had finally found her peace.

That should have comforted Stefan a little bit. But it didn't. Not really.

The only thing that was making him resist the urge to turn it all off, was her. It was just a matter of time before they put their heads together to think of a plan. But, the only thing Stefan could do right now was grieve.

His un-dead heart was broken. But it was still fighting. It was still beating. At first he didn't know how, or why. He had lost Elena which had tore him apart and now he had lost Lexi and Damon too. He didn't know how it was possible that he was still here, still feeling.

He should have just shut it off, shut it out. Bury it deep within him the moment he realised Damon was gone. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. He didn't see why at first. Not until he came through that portal and her face was the first he saw.

He had been silently cursing, whispering no as he had touched Bonnie and was pulled from the other side. But suddenly it was her voice that rang in his ears.

"Stefan!" She had called, and the raw emotion in her tone made it clear that he was the one she had been waiting for.

Not Bonnie, not Damon. Him.

His earlier conversation with Lexi flooded back into his senses at that moment.

_She was giving him a judging look._

_'And yet, you're still here."_

_Stefan rolled his eyes. _

_'Lexi, either one of us could blink out of existence at any second, so if you have something to say to me...' _

_Lexi's face was proud, and spoke truth. She simply stated _

_'Caroline.'_

_His face twisted. Completely clueless. _

_'What about Caroline?'_

_Lexi gave him a plain face. _

_'Wow you really don't see it, do you?'_

Truth be told, he hadn't seen it. Not whilst he was on the other side, or the months before. But as soon as he was pulled from the other side, he realised.

And Lexi had been right. Caroline was the one waiting on the other side for him, she would always be the one waiting on the other side for him.

His sobbing began to ease as the memory replayed itself in his head. Caroline's blonde curls enriched around her face and tickled his neck as she cradled him closer to her body. He could feel her soft breath on his cheek, as she stroked his face softly. She was soothing him with her words of reassurance.

"It's going to be okay, Stefan." She whispered quietly into the darkness. "We'll get them back."

And in that moment, his green eyes reflecting unshed tears looked up and caught hers.

Through her own teary eyes, she smiled weakly.

Stefan sat up straight all of a sudden, and Caroline's hands fell down his back. She began to rub gently, moving her other hand away and letting it fall to her side.

Stefan shifted so he was facing her. He took her hand in his and bought it gently to his lips. He kissed it softly. She smiled again, this time a little more sincere.

He squeezed her hand, kissing it again. "Thank you." He mumbled.

She didn't say anything. She simply pulled her hand free and wrapped both arms around his neck. He squeezed her to him.

"Everything is going to be alright, Stefan." She whispered again.

This time, he believed her. He nodded into her shoulder. And then he wasn't thinking. He kissed the spot above her collar bone. She made a little sound. He surprised her. Instead of saying anything, he pulled back gently and his hand found its way to her face.

His thumb brushed her cheek. Her eyes swept over him, she was trying to read his face. For once she couldn't.

They stared for a moment, just gazing intensely at each other.

Then Stefan leaned forward and ever so gently placed a kiss on Caroline's lips. She froze. Her eyes wide open.

Stefan pressed a little harder, and Caroline swallowed against his mouth. Stefan pulled away.

"Don't –" Caroline started but Stefan put his finger to her lips. She stopped talking instantly.

"No, you don't. Just let me be here, with you."

Caroline shook her head. "I don't think this is the best thing to do right now, Stefan. You're grieving and you're really sad, and this just wouldn't be right..." She was beginning to babble.

Stefan cut her off with another kiss. Once again Caroline was unprepared, but she couldn't resist it this time. She responded lightly, but Stefan pulled away again.

"Caroline, this is the only thing that feels right to me at the moment. My life is crumbling, falling apart. I need you. You make it hurt a little less. You're… I didn't see it before, but…Lexi... She made me realise. I've fallen in love with you."

That was all Caroline needed to hear. She threw herself into his arms, inhaling deeply. Then she finally succumbed to the tears that had been threatening to fall all evening. She sobbed into his shoulder.

She sobbed for Bonnie, for Damon, and for Elena. She also felt a little selfish for her tears were a mix of pain and happiness. She had been in love with Stefan the moment he held her during her transition and promised her that he would never let anything happen to her. It was fully ignited the moment he died saving her life.

Stefan rubbed her back as her sobbing eased and she pulled away, sniffling.

She inhaled again. Smiling up at him.

"We're a mess." She hiccupped.

"Yes. We are." He agreed, as a bubble of a laugh echoed against his lips.

Caroline wiped away her tears with a little frustration.

"Okay. We need to get to work on this. There has to be something we can do." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "We will sort this..." she motioned between them "when we get Bonnie and Damon back." She squeezed his hand lightly to reassure him that she did want this, want them. But for now, it wasn't the time.

Stefan smiled. Just like that, Caroline was back to her selfless way, determined to make everyone find happiness before she could embrace her own.

But he would let her, he would let her save him, again and again - because he hadn't realised it before, but she was the one.


End file.
